I Look Better in Basic Black
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars None Guest Stars * Captain Heinrich - Edward Knight * Kathy Pruitt - Jean Hale * Charlene Hemsley - Jackie Joseph * Ginger Flintrin - Jayne Massey * Guard - Peter Hellman Synopsis Hogan tries to find out why three American girls were brought to camp. Story Notes * This is the twenty-seventh produced episode of the series, but is the twenty-eighth episode to be shown on television. * Jean Hale (as Kathy Pruitt) was married to Dabney Coleman at the time (they divorced in the 1980s). Jackie Joseph (as Charlene Hemsley) was at that time the wife of sitcom star, Ken Berry of F Troop. * A historical figure is mentioned in the episode: Lafayette. * A fictional character is mentioned in the episode: Buck Rogers. * An entertainment group is mentioned in the episode: The Rockettes. * A famous landmark is mentioned in the episode: The Statue of Liberty. * A famous day is mentioned in the episode: Armistice Day. * According to Newkirk, it takes an 8-man crew working in shifts about 16 hours to dig one tunnel from Barracks 2 to the barbed wire. * Private Nonowski is the Unsung Heroes' wigmaker. According to Hogan, he does beautiful work. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode is difficult to date, given the description that the girls give of the route by which they came to Stalag 13 and what they were doing just prior to being captured. The best fit appears to be late 1943, with the girls entertaining a detachment of Allied troops in Italy and then blundering across the lines by accident during a surprise attack. The only problem is the difference in driving distances, but then again the series always played fast and loose with how far away various locales were from Stalag 13. * It is also in this episode that we learn that Newkirk has been a POW longer than any of the heroes -- even longer than LeBeau. Newkirk reminds him of this fact during the episode. This has led most series fans to speculate that Newkirk, while serving as an RAF ground technician, was captured during the retreat of the British Expeditionary Force to Dunquerque in May of 1940, during the German invasion of France. Quotes Bloopers * In the scene where the Heroes are dressed as women and are climbing into the truck, it is supposed to be at night. In a wide shot, you can clearly see the sun shining between buildings. External links * I Look Better in Basic Black at TV.com * I Look Better in Basic Black at the Internet Movie Database * I Look Better in Basic Black episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * I Look Better in Basic Black episode on YouTube * I Look Better in Basic Black episode at Ein Kafig voller Helden * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season One